A Crazy In Spargus
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: We all know the story; Girl plays Jak 3 and ends up in the Wasteland. But what if the girl was schizophrenic?
1. Sucked in

**A Crazy in Spargus**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

**Summary:** We all know the story; Girl plays Jak 3 and ends up in Spargus. But what if the girl was schizophrenic?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Okay. Yup. Shut up, I know! Yes, let's play."

A finger clicked the 'On' button for the PS2. A TV screen blared the title 'Jak 3.' The TV screen was the only light in the pitch dark room, dancing across a girl's face. The girl looked to be around 16, maybe 17. She had short, shaggy hair. This month, it was dyed a grass green, complimenting her bright brown eyes. You're probably thinking, "Oh, she's perfect. There's nothing wrong with her." Well, you'd be wrong. This girl is schizophrenic, a mental illness that makes people see things that aren't really there and hear things when no one says anything. Her name is Margret Austin.

Margret's eyes darted across the screen as Jak and the two animals trekked across the sandy Wasteland. Since she doesn't talk much, let's take a journey into Margret's mind to hear her 'conversations.'

'**Kya ha ha! Lookie lookie. Here comes a sand worm!**'

'_Oh, hush! Don't wish on ill fortune for those three. They don't deserve it._'

It still would still be freakin' sweet if a sand worm scared the shit outta them.

'**HA! I win!**'

Uh, guys? Why is the TV goin' all swirly?

It was true. Instead of Jak having a flashback, the screen now had a whitish-blue vortex smack-dab in the center. Margret, despite the fierce protests of the voices, touch the vortex with her index finger. Unfortunately, the vortex decided to drag Margret to a world that she was quite familiar with.

* * *

Jak wiped the sweat from his sun-baked brow as his leaden feet slowly dragged across the desert. Even Daxter and Pecker stopped bickering, it was so hot. Jak took one step before fall to the ground in exhaustion. "Good plan, Jak," wheezed Daxter as he fell to his knees, "A nap would be nice." Then he too fell to the ground. Pecker landed beside him. Jak looked at the scorching sun, "The Palace," he gasped before finally passing out. A few feet away from where the three lay, a sinkhole started to form. It became bigger and bigger until a slumped form emerged from the sand. It was Margret. She was out cold. A few moments passed.

In the distance, three vehicles were speeding to the four fallen figures. One stopped and two men came out. "Looks like we got some live ones," announced one of them. He prodded Jak with his staff, "Barely." Jak rolled over and opened his hand to reveal something blinking. "Here's the beacon we picked up," he said, holding the blinking item. He grabbed Jak's shirt, "Who gave you this?" Unable to answer, Jak just moaned softly. The man dropped his hold on Jak, "We'll take them with us," he spotted Margret, covered with sand, "That one, too." He turned to the others in the vehicles, "Let's move!" he ordered, "I sense a storm coming."


	2. Waking Up and Damas

**A Crazy in Spargus**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Bad boys, bad boys. Watcha gonna do. Watcha gonna do when they come for you…

**Summary:** We all know the story; Girl plays Jak 3 and ends up in Spargus. But what if the girl was schizophrenic?

* * *

Chapter 2

'_Margret._'

Noooo. Go 'way.

'_Margret._'

Humph.

'**OY! KID!**'

Margret's eyes shot open. She wasn't in her room anymore. It was more … homey. Sand-colored walls, white carpet, and a wooden door.

Uh, guys? Any clue where we are?

Someone cleared their throat, '_It seems we are now in the game you call Jak 2._'

Margret's eyes bulged, 'No friggin' way.'

'**Way. Told ya not to touch the damn screen.**'

'_Rodger! Language!_'

'**Sorry, Nan.**'

Margret scratched her head. 'Well,' she shrugged and hauled herself out of the comfortable bed, 'Let's see how this progresses.' She scratched her side, then her arms. 'Why am I itchy?!' She looked down. Her over-sized blue shirt and baggy grey shorts were covered in sand.

'**Well, that sucks.**'

Shut up.

'_I think there is a pile of clothes over there in the corner._'

Margret looked, and true to Nan's word, there was a pile of clothing in the corner, neatly folded. She walked over and lifted up the shirt. A black t-shirt that revealed a little below the belly button with dark blue shoulder pads. Black pants with dark blue knee-pads came with it. Margret stripped off the itchy clothing and slipped into the new outfit. It fit perfectly. 'That's odd,' she thought, noticing the fit. She spotted a pair of black combat boots. She slipped them on, too. 'Nice.'

A knock on the door stopped her examining. The wooden door creaked open and a violet eye peeked in. The door opened fully to reveal a blonde-haired woman with beautiful violet eyes. "It's about time you woke up," she said, her voice deep, "I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day! I'm Aria."

Margret smiled. Aria raised an eyebrow.

'**You're not gonna talk, are ya?**'

Nope.

"What's wrong?" asked Aria, "Metal Head got your tongue?"

Margret gave the sign of her writing on her hand. Aria cocked her head to the side. "Oh!" She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from a desk. Margret grabbed it and began writing. She gave it back to Aria. 'My name is Margret. I don't like to talk. Where am I?' Aria set the paper down and grinned at Margret. "Well, hun, you're in Spargus. We found you out cold in the Wasteland," she handed Margret a spear, "And our king, Damas, wants to see you."

The spear was beautifully made. The handle was made from a light gray bark. Intricate designs were carved into the edge. Margret bowed her head in gratitude. Aria's grin grew bigger, "Let's get you to the throne room."

* * *

Jak stared at his reflection in the water as Daxter back-stroked in front of him. He dived, then came up and spat water out like a fountain. "I love water, oh yes," Daxter sighed, "It's so good, desert bad." Jak smirked.

"Well, you've come back from the dead, have you?"

Jak and Daxter turned to see the man that rescued them from the desert. He stood tall and proud in front of his throne. "And my monks were ready to pray for you," he stared at the two, "I am Damas, King of Spargus." Jak frowned, "Spargus? Wait," he got up, "No one lives outside of Haven's walls. Not a whole city."

Damas chuckled, "Yes. We are the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die."

Aria poked her head from the doorway, "My King? The girl has woken up."

"Ah, yes," he turned toward the two, "We found a girl that was lying beside you when we found you in the desert." He addressed Aria, "Bring her in."

Aria grabbed the day-dreaming girl and pulled her into the throne room. She stumbled, but righted herself and examined the place, 'Nice digs.'

'**Definitely.**'

"What is your name, girl?" Margret stared at the King, shrugged, and walked around.

Aria grinned and shook her head, "Her name is Margret, my King. She doesn't like to talk." Margret smiled cheekily at Damas. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Thank you, Aria. You may go." Aria bowed and waved to Margret as she left. Margret waved back. She focused her attention to the king, ignoring two sets of eyes staring at her.

"Now that you three have been saved," Damas said to the three, "You're life belongs to the people of Spargus." Daxter's jaw dropped. "And we will use it well," he gave a doubtful look, "If it's actually worth anything."

"That doesn't sound like a good deal," Margret spoke up. '**And their brains have officially been screwed with.**'

Exactly.

Damas' eyebrows rose before continuing, "You are in no position to deal." He looked to Jak and Daxter, "Out here, everything is either useful or dead weight." Damas examined the three, "Prove yourself worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

Jak glared, "You need to work on making a better first impression."

'**Hypocrite.**'

Margret snorted softly.

Damas chuckled grimly, "In the unforgiving Wasteland, we value strength," he counted off his fingers, "and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough." He turned, his back facing the three, "Complete your training, then enter the arena."

"Arena?" questioned Margret.

"Yes," Damas nodded, "And only the bravest crawl out, and are allowed to stay in Spargus." He smiled, "It's quite simple really."

"What happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" questioned Daxter.

Damas faced him, "Then it will be as if we never found you."

Daxter gulped, "I was afraid of that."

Margret sighed and held her head in her hands, 'Here we go.'

'**Good luck, sweetheart.**'

'_Be careful, dear._'

Easier said than done.


	3. Arena and Pecker

**A Crazy In Spargus**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, make me hurt you.

**Summary:** We all know the story; Girl plays Jak 3 and ends up in the Wasteland. But what if the girl was schizophrenic?

* * *

Chapter 3

Margret let out a breathe and tied her hair back into two loose pigtails. Damas had just given the three about a half hour until they had to go to the arena, and Jak and Daxter wouldn't stop staring.

'**If they don't knock it off soon, I'm gonna-!**'

'_Maybe they're just curious about who you are?_'

It'd be nice if they stop looking at me like I'm a damn zoo exhibit.

"Hey, sugar plum," Daxter cooed from his spot on Jak's shoulder, "What're you doing in a place like this?"

Margret stared at him as Jak bopped him, 'Someone's forward.' She cocked her head to the side and shrugged. Jak gave Daxter a stern look while he rubbed his head, "Sorry about Daxter, he's a _little_ forward." '**Yeah, a little.**' "My name's Jak."

Margret grinned, "Call me Marge." She snickered at the confused looks.

"Hey, I thought the lady said you didn't like to talk?" questioned Daxter, scratching his head with a furry paw.

Margret cracked her neck from side to side, "Depends on when I want to."

Jak held his chin in his hands, "So, you can talk, you just don't want to?" Margret nodded with a small grin. "Well, now that we've got that figured out, what do we do now?"

Daxter exaggerated a yawn, "I don't know about you two, but I'm thinking about catching a few Zs." He hopped off Jak's shoulder and made his way over to the throne. He made himself comfortable on the chair and promptly fell asleep.

Margret gave a crooked grin, "How 'bout a game of 'Twenty Questions?'"

Jak raised an eyebrow and sat down on a dry rock, "What's 'Twenty Questions?'"

Margret sat across from him, "It's basically a game when you ask a question, I answer it, then I ask a question and you answer it."

"Alright, I'll ask first," said Jak, "First off, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Why did Haven kick you out?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash, "Blew up a building." 'Thank you, Rodger.'

'**You're very welcome.**'

Jak's eyebrows rose, "Wow."

"What about you? What'd you get kicked out for?"

A dark shadow passed his face, "Because of what I am."

'**Oh, great. Here we go.**' "And what are you Jak?"

He crossed his arms, again, and looked away from her, "Something you don't need to worry about."

'**E-mo.**'

Despite her self, Margret let out a small snicker. Unfortunately for her, Jak heard.

"What's so funny?" he asked harshly.

She waved her hand, "Relax. It's not you," she rolled her eyes, "It's just Rodger."

Jak was bewildered, "Rodger?"

"He's a part of my conscience. You know how people have a dark side and a light side?"

Jak smiled grimly, then nodded. He knew the feeling.

"Well, Rodger is my dark side. My light side is my care-taker, Nana. I just call her Nan. She's like my guide. Rodger gets me into trouble, while Nan helps me out of it."

Margret heard a small sniff, '_You're so sweet, dear._'

"So, you have two sides of your self that converse with you?"

Margret gave a crooked grin, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright, you three," It was Aria, standing in the doorway, "It's time for your test."

Margret smiled and walked over to stand by her. Aria grinned back. Jak grabbed the drowsy ottsel and walked to them, "Let's do this."

* * *

The arena was actually a group of metal platforms over a vat of lava. The citizens of Spargus, seated in the stands that wrapped around the vat, screamed for entertainment. Damas sat on another throne, facing the platforms while a bird-monkey looking creature was perched on his arm, waving to the crowd.

"Hail, all citizens of Spargus!" cried the bird-monkey, "Welcome to the Arena of Death! Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear!

These halls will once again test three newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us! Now, let's here it for Jak, Margret, and the obnoxious talking animal!" Jak, Margret and Daxter stood in front of Damas and the bird-monkey on a floating platform.

Jak say the bird-monkey, "Pecker! There you are! Where were you?"

Margret snorted loudly, "Pecker?!"

The bird-monkey, or 'Pecker,' chose to ignore Margret, "Damas says I am to be his new counselor. He says my wisdom will serve him well." He flew to the platform, "Oh yeah. Damas also says that you three are likely to die in the arena. And he hopes your death is very-."

"Will you cut it out?" Margret called irritably, "Damas can talk for himself, thank you."

Damas spoke up, "He is right. You will most likely die, and yes, Pecker is my new adviser."

Margret gave a smirk, "I have a feeling, with a mouth like yours, you'll have a lot of friends before the week is out." Daxter jumped on Margret's shoulder and glared, "Yeah!"

Pecker glared back, "At least it beats working for a living. I've seen the fights earlier," he grimaced, "Not a pretty sight." Daxter arched, ready to pounce, "Why you little-!"

"Let the games begin!" Pecker announced, waving to the crowd.


	4. Full Combat!

**Chapter 4**

A loud horn rang and small orbs of light popped out from the ground. Margret's head snapped up and she flew off to the orbs.

'_Must...get...lights!_'

'Oh no. Nan! Calm down!'

'_LIGHTS!_'

Margret gritted her teeth. She skidded her feet to stop, her other side struggling furiously to grab one of the orbs. 'Rodger! Help me!'

'**Right-o.**' Sounds of a struggle resonated in her head. A sigh of relief. '**Kay, we're good.'**

Margret scratched her head, 'Thank God. Nan, you need to control that.'

A whine, '_Just let me have one. Just one. I promise I won't take over._'

'No. And that's final.'

"Okay," Jak jumped beside her, "What was that?"

Margret sighed, "Nan gets a little crazy when it comes to things that shine." She jumped up a different platform and grabbed an orb, "It's a curse, really."

Jak shrugged and gathered as many orbs as he could. Soon, the first level of the platform was empty.

"The candidates have," Pecker started until Damas gave him the 'look,' "won the challenge."

"That's right!" Daxter cheered, "We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught ya, Jak." Jak rolled his eyes with a smile. Margret snickered.

Damas was not impressed, "Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now, let's see how you rate against the living." He threw Jak a gun. Margret's eyes widened.

'You have got to be kidding me.'

'**I don't think he is, darling.**'

"Re-adjust the platforms! Prepare the arena for full combat!"

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" repeated Pecker.

"I just said that."

"I know, I was just adding," stuttered Pecker, "you know, how you do the thing with the -?" Damas raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. Prepare the warriors."

"Ya mean, we have to fight against actual people?" Daxter chewed on his nails, "With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?"

"Apparently so," Margret narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Jak cocked the gun, "Bring 'em on."

"Alright. That's it," Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder, "I wanna be on his shoulder."

The floating platform the three were standing on jerked abruptly before lowering onto the arena. Margret grabbed the spear from her back and gripped it.

'I really, REALLY hope I get out of this alive.'

'_Of course, you will, dear. You have us._'

'**Plus, a slightly dangerous Dark Eco freak on your side.**'

Margret let out a long breath, 'Points. Still pretty skittish, though.'

"You nervous?" Jak's voice broke her mind chat.

Margret snorted slightly, "Does it show?"

"Yep."

"Lovely."

"Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks," Daxter jumped back on her shoulder and leaned against her head, "You have Orange Lightning to protect ya."

"Thanks, Dax," her response was slightly sarcastic.

The platform finally stopped at the bottom of the arena. Instead of looking like a twisted version of a child's playground, a circle platform rested on top of the lava while four or five box-like containers stood on poles around the circle.

Jak jumped off the floater excitedly while Margret just walked off. As soon as their feet touched the ground, a loud buzzer sounded. The boxes on the lava opened up to reveal bulky men clad in fighting armor. The warriors carried intimidating curved swords.

Margret's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Oh, shit."

Jak wasted no time in blasting the warriors. The gun fired a type of bullet that was like a red wave. Each wave knocked the warriors into the lava. Some that dodged the bullets tried to charge him. They were soon beaten by the kicks and punches aimed at their faces and torsos.

Margret blinked, 'I don't think he needs my help.'

'**Think again. Behind you!**'

Margret whipped around to block a sword with the staff end of the spear. The warrior was so close that she could smell his breath. 'Oh, gross. Garlic. Rodger, what do I do?!'

'**In between the legs!**'

Margret's leg smashed itself against the warriors 'Happy Place.' He groaned painfully before loosening his grip on his sword. '**Now!**' Margret whipped her spear out from under the opponent's weapon and stabbed it into the warriors gut. He gave a choked noise before slumping to the ground. Margret stared at the corpse, wide-eyed and shaking slightly.

'I just killed someone.'

'**Suck it up, darling. You need to in order to survive.**'

The buzzer sounded. Sensing something bad, Margret jumped on top of the boxes on the circle. For good reason. Everything below the boxes was submerged in lava. The warriors screamed and roared in agony as their flesh and bones melted like liquid.

'Oh, ouch.'

"Hey, Marge!"

Margret looked across the arena. Jak stood on top of another box, a frazzled and slightly singed Daxter clinging to his shoulder, "You okay?!"

Margret glanced at the now lower level of lava, "Yeah! Shaken up, but fine!"

Jak gave a reassuring smile before jumping off the box. The lava had completely drained from the arena. Margret jumped down next to him.

"Time for Round Two," Jak cocked his gun.

"Man!" Daxter shivered and glared at the warriors hopping out of the boxes, "This sucks! How many of them are there?!"

Margret shrugged.

Jak aimed his gun, "Guess we'll find out."

'**And in this corn-ah! The slightly-shitting-her-pants crazy-ass, MARGRET AUSTIN!**'

Margret sighed and tightened her grip on her spear, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**AN;** **I'm BAAAAaaack!**

**Yes, yes, I know what some of you are thinking. 'Where the hell have you been?!' Well, to tell you the truth, I was working on some Repo! The Genetic Opera Songfics when I came across one of my old loves, Jak and Daxter. So I decided to give this gal another go. I'm trying to make Marge a little bit more like I originated; Quiet and calm on the outside, but nuttier than a loon on the inside, hence the weird-looking words. Ya think it's working? I hope so. Anywho, that was chapter four, and I hope some people would please take time the to read and possibly review. Ciao!**


	5. Exiting the Arena and Kleiver

**Chapter 5**

Jak let out a barrage of bullets at the oncoming warriors, Daxter screaming the entire way. Margret sighed before plunging into the onslaught.

**'Remember, Grasshopper. Gain control of your weapon. Do not let it control you.'** Rodger cackled.

Margret rolled her eyes as she ducked a sword, 'Who says I'm the Grasshopper?' She slashed open an opponent's stomach, 'Me sensei.'

**'In your dreams, kid. Who taught you survival skills when you were by yourself?'**

Margret feinted a side attack, then shoved one into the lava pit, 'You did.'

**'And who taught you how to speak to smart-ass bastards?'**

'Nan.'

A shocked silence. **'No, she didn't.'**

_'Yes, I did, Rodger. The only reason why you do not remember is because you decided to take a short 'rendezvous' during the lesson.'_

**' . . . Nuh-uh.'**

Margret rolled her eyes, then slashed a warrior in the torso. He screamed before falling back into the lava. Another siren sounded.

'I'm starting to get bored with this,' thought Margret as she jumped back onto a box. The lava flooded the arena, submerging the left-over warriors.

**' . . . Uh-oh.'**

**'**What?'

**'You feel that?'**

'Feel what?'

_'This is not good.'_

'Whaaaaat?'

**'Look to your right.'**

Margret did so, and was greeted with the black gaze of Dark Jak, Daxter clutching it's shoulder tightly.

'Oh . . . my God.'

Margret blinked a few times before waving timidly. Dark Jak kept it's stare, then nodded once. It leaped onto the platform, the lava having drained out.

**'That went better than expected.'**

'What were you expecting?'

'_For him to be overcome with blood lust and rip us to shreds_.'

Margret paled slightly, ' . . . dang.'

Another siren sounded, but the lava didn't lower. A circular platform, large enough for two people, lowered down by the box Jak and Daxter were standing on.

"Marge!" Jak called over, "C'mon! Let's go!" He stepped onto the platform.

Margret jumped across two more boxes before joining Jak and Daxter. The platform began to rise slowly.

Margret turned toward Jak, "Soooo, what the hell was that?"

Jak glanced at her, then turned his gaze back to the front of him, "_That_ was the reason why I was kicked out of Haven."

Margret blinked, "Because you have an alternate personality?"

"Because the city thinks it's his fault that Metal Heads are attacking it!" yelled Daxter, outraged, "Even when we saved those lowlifes!"

'**One of the reasons why I can't stand Haven City. Bunch a' pussies.**'

'_Rodger!_'

'**It's true!**'

Jak sighed heavily, "Doesn't matter anyway. I probably won't be able to safely enter the city anymore." He rubbed his face. The platform stopped below Damas' throne.

"Something you're not telling us, animal man?"

Jak and Daxter looked at the scowling face of the King. Margret was looking toward the right entrance.

'**Who the hell was that?**'

'I don't know, but she sure looked pissed.'

'**You sure it was a 'she'?**'

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Pecker's voice.

"He has been touched with Dark Eco, my liege."

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss 'em off," Daxter gloated, waving his arms widely, "So don't piss 'em off. Word to the wise."

Damas smirked, a hand on his chin, "Then he is dangerous. And that could be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet," he announced, "If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus." He threw Jak and Margret a metal object, "Here is a Gate Pass to grant you passage in and out of the city, but beware. There is no true refuge outside our walls, and the desert is less kind then I."

A medium-length dagger was laid next to a black and red metal object on the small platform table. Jak picked up the metal object while Margret grabbed the dagger.

"For your victory, a gun mod and dagger are your prizes."

"Hey, what do I get?" Daxter jumped on the table before drooping slightly, "Nuthin', as usual." Marget smiled before scratching him behind one of his ears. He sighed happily, "That's the good stuff." Jak smirked and shook his head. Daxter hopped onto Margret's shoulder before the three walked to the arena exit.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was fun. Being thrown about while dodging sharp things and spurts of molten _la-va_ has always been on my to-do list." Daxter voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get too excited, Daxter. The day's just started," Margret replied cheerfully.

'**Smart-ass.**'

'_Where do you think she received it from?_'

'**. . .**'

Jak smiled at the exchange.

"Those were some sweet moves in the arena, boy, but one more choke, and you would've popped, eh?"

A burly man with spiked armor leaned against the wall in front of the three. His face was riddled with scars.

Jak glared at the man, "You talking to me?"

"Yeah," Daxter piped up, "You talkin' to . . . him?"

Margret sighed softly and shook her head, 'No, Jak. He's talking to his imaginary friend. Sheesh.'

"No," the man rolled his eyes, "I'm confessin' with me sweet, departed mum. Of course you, ya borehead!"

Margret blinked, then grinned, 'I like this guy.'

'**Seconded.**'

"You three are from the big smoke, eh?" he said, facing all three.

"Who's asking?" demanded Jak.

"The guy who runs this place," the man stated, trying to be intimidating, "Kleiver's the name. You three stick with me, and I'll take care of ya. In fact," Kleiver grinned, "I've got a job for you right now." He walked over to a lizard-like animal. It stood on it's hind legs as the front one's were held in front of it's chest.

He tugged on the lizard's bridle, receiving a squawk from the animal, "Ride me Leaper Lizards to catch a few o' those buggers that been raidin' me store room. Snag me six o' them puppies, and I'll let you drive one of me racing vehicles." Kleiver chuckled cynically, "That is, if Damas ever let's you out of the city."

Margret smirked confidently, "I believe we can handle that." She and Jak shared an evil smile.

"No! I hate riding animals!" Daxter whined, "They make me chafe."

* * *

**AN;**

**I know, I know. It's a little shorter than the others, but cut me some slack. I was literally typing this out at 7:00 in the morning. T.T**

**Fuck, am I having a hard time with the dialogue. It all seems so awkward to me. Am I just being paranoid? I hope I am. I _am_ proud on how I typed up Kleiver's accent.**

**Bye the bye, all dialogue that the character's (other than Margret and her personalities) are saying are from the game. Thank god for Youtube. I kept playing and pausing for two hours straight. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Leaper Lizards

**Chapter 6**

Jak face-palmed before grabbing Daxter and hopping onto the Leaper. He looked at Margret expectantly, "You coming?"

Margret shook her head, "No thanks. Gonna find my own. Have fun anyway." She waved before walking down the entrance steps, hands clasped behind her back.

Jak raised an eyebrow at her. He glanced at Daxter. The ottsel shrugged. Jak urged the Leaper to a run. With an indignant squawk, the lizard zoomed forward, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

Margret jumped back just in time to avoid being trampled by the Leaper. She could see Daxter hanging onto Jak's shoulder, whipping in the wind like a flag. "See ya later, Sweet Cheeks!" he yelled. They turned a corner and were out of sight.

'**Awww! Why'd he get the supah fast one?**' Rodger whined.

Margret blinked, 'Luck of the draw?'

A scoff. '**Bastard.**'

Margret shrugged and continued down the stairs. Spargus really was beautiful. The sun had just started to rise, casting a sort of ethereal glow to the city.

'_Breathtaking._'

She snapped out of her daydreaming. 'I need to find a Leaper Lizard.'

'**Well, where can we find one?**'

'How should I know?'

'**You've played the game!**'

'Uh, yeah. Five years ago. And I just started over. I'm surprised I knew where this place was.'

'_Both of you, stop bickering. There's one right there, in the corner._'

'Huh?' Margret whipped her head from side to side, 'Where is it?!'

'_Behind you._'

She turned around. True to Nan's word, a bluish Leaper Lizard was standing patiently, grazing at the small patches of grass. The bridle and saddle have already been tethered.

'Convenient.'

Margret cautiously approached the animal. The lizard heard her approach. It raised it's head and looked at her with soulful black eyes. Margret stilled her movements.

The lizard cocked it's head before making it's way over to her. Margret didn't move.

'_Easy, dear. Let it come to you._'

The Leaper walked until it's face was right in front of her's. It sniffed her face, it's breathe making her hair move slightly. It stopped, then licked her right cheek, covering it with slobber.

'Oh, gawd!' Margret viciously scrubbed at her face, trying to get the slimy gunk off her skin. She could hear Rodger cackling madly.

"Bleh!" She cried, wiping the last of the drool off. She glanced at the Leaper. The whole time when she was wiping her face, it watched her, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth and panting like a dog.

A guffaw. '**I think it likes you.**'

Margret raised a hand slowly and set on the top of the Leaper's head. Immediately, the lizard's tail started to wag from side to side. It leaned into Margret's hand.

'He's like a freaking dog.'

'**Nan, can we keep him?**'

'_Alright, alright. He's seems friendly enough._'

She grinned and started to rub around the Leaper's eyes. They drooped while the lizard let out a deep purring noise.

"Kay, babe," Margret spoke softly to the lizard. It perked up by the sound of her voice, "I need you to take me to my friends. Think you can do that?"

The Leaper let out a happy squawk. Margret grinned and climbed onto it's back. As soon as she was settled in, the Leaper took off running.

'Holy crap!' Margret hung onto the Leaper's neck for dear life.

'**High ho, Silvah! A-WAAAAAAAAAY!!**'

'Why do these things go so fast?!'

'_Blergh. I am going to be sick._'

'**Not here, you're not!**'

The Leaper screeched to a halt, making Margret fly over it's head. She landed hard on her bottom.

"YE-OUCH!"

She stood up slowly, rubbing the offended spot. She looked up. Jak and Daxter were both in front of her, and were trying not to laugh. Daxter was unsuccessful.

"Bwa ha ha! That was priceless! I wish I had a camera!" He collapsed on Jak's shoulder, still laughing.

Margret had an irritated look on her face as she brushed the dirt and sand from her outfit. She felt a rough nudge on her back. The Leaper was still there, trying to get her attention. Margret let out an irritated sigh before petting the lizard. It squawked before licking her again.

Now they both were laughing.

'**Damn. This is not your day, is it?**'

'Shuddup.'

She rubbed the drool from her face, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my expense."

Jak wiped a tear from his eye, "Sorry, Marge. It was too perfect."

"Especially your face when it licked you!" gasped Daxter, still wheezing.

Margret gave a smile, "Alright, it was funny . . . . what the hell is that?"

A warped version of a satellite lay in ruins by the Spargun beach. It was deep purple and had an assortment of weird designs engraved into it. A group of people with white and orange face paint stood by the wreckage.

Jak shrugged, "We're not sure. We were about to check it out when you literally came crashing here." He snickered.

She gave him a level look.

Jak rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

**AN;**

**_Notice_: This is_ not_ a JakOC fic. I am fully fond of the JakKeira and have bigger things in mind when it comes to my character. For Jak's semi-OOC-ness, I figured that a little more carefree Jak could brighten up the mood and make this a little more fun to work with.**

**Oh! And be sure to remember that Leaper Lizard. He will be playing a bigger role in the future. :D Thanks for reading!**


	7. Weird Satellites and Sarcastic Monks

**Chapter 7**

The three made their way over to the wrecked satellite. A person was making strange symbols with their hands as they swept over the warped metal. The person wore an orange robe that covered everything from the neck down, and wore face paint. The colors were a mixture of white, orange, and red.

'That's the same chick I saw at the arena!'

'**There's no way that's a girl.**'

"Check out these funny dudes," Daxter snickered. "Nice threads. Didn't know rubber was back in," Daxter said, "What're you workin' on, monk boy?"

"It is none of your concern, animal."

'I told you!'

"Look, coloring book," Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder and onto the ground, "We've had a hard week. Don't push it."

The Leaper Margret had rode on laid it's head on said girl's shoulder, already bored. Margret stroked it's head absentmindedly.

"The arena shows all, dark one. Hate consumes your eyes."

"Great. Thanks for the tip," Jak said sarcastically.

"It _will_ destroy you, just as these Precursors destroyed themselves."

Daxter examined the wreck with crossed arms, "Doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've seen."

"These artifacts are an abomination. One fell on the Great Volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned. Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand," the monk said solemnly.

Margret frowned. 'That isn't good.'

'**It can't be true.**'

'What if it is, though?'

'**Then we're fucked. Simple as that.**'

'_The remaking of the world does not necessarily mean the end of it. It could also_ _mean a new beginning._'

She sucked in a breathe and let it out, 'True.'

"Hero's think they can save themselves when they themselves are lost. You could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here."

'**Uh, yes he can, lady.**'

"Don't talk to me about dark powers," Jak said angrily, balling his hand into a fist. A spark shot from his fist to the satellite. A part of the satellite shifted into a screen. The edges of the screen sparked slightly with Dark Eco.

The Leaper let out another squawk and backed away from the satellite. Margret turned to comfort it. She nuzzled it's face with hers. "Poor baby," she murmured. The Leaper slowly grew calm.

Both the monk's and Jak's eyes were wide with surprise at the screen. Jak gained his resolve. "Stand back," he ordered. The monk had no qualms in backing up a few steps.

Jak stepped up to the screen and started to tap certain parts of it.

'We need to give him a name.'

'**Like what?**'

'_Hmm . . . what about Thor?_'

'Doesn't suit him.'

'**How 'bout Spike?**'

'_He looks too gentle for that._'

Margret rubbed her chin with one hand while she scratched the Leaper under the chin with her other. She looked at the sleepy-eyed lizard.

She snapped her finger, 'I got it!'

'**What?**'

"Nemo," she announced, staring into the lizard's black eyes, "I'll call you Nemo." 'Nemo' squawked happily before nuzzling her face. Margret laughed.

A bright purple light interrupted their bonding moment. Where the screen once stood, a rock-like shape sparked on the end of a sort of pincer.

Jak reached out a hand.

"Don't touch it," the monk warned, "Dark Eco."

Jak furrowed his brow and grabbed the rock shape. A purple crystal protruded out of the bottom of it.

"Yeah. You're impressed now, aren't ya?" Daxter asked the wide-eyed monk, "C'mon, give 'em his props."

Margret gave Jak a smirk and a thumbs up. He returned it.

"Those are solid Eco crystals," the monk pointed to the rock shape, "It has been passed down through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technologies."

The screen popped back out of the satellite, multiple symbols on it's surface.

"Strange," said the monk, "It speaks an ancient dialect, the earliest Precursor forms. Something about reclaiming this unfinished world."

Margret cocked her head to the side, studying the symbols, "They look like coordinates."

"Yeah," Jak said in realization, "Like the ones from -" He was cut off by the monk, "It is picking up a very powerful signal."

"I don't think we're gonna like what this thing's yappin' to," said Daxter, backing up. Jak and the monk did the same as the satellite began to twitch and jerk. It flew up into the air, dropped a few feet, then exploded in a flash of lights.

"Even _you _cannot save us from this, _hero_," said the monk cynically.

"Hey," cried Daxter indignantly, "I'm the real hero. You can call me 'Orange Lightening'. Za-za-zing!" He zipped to the side.

"You may carry the colors of our creators, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves. Stay out of our business. You and Orange Lightening are not welcome here," the monk turned her back on them and left.

"What a nice lady," said Margret sarcastically.

'**Bitch.**'

* * *

**AN;**

_To all Seem lovers; I do like Seem. I think she's pretty cool after she meets the Precursors. She doesn't really make a good impression, though, does she? Reminds me of a certain hero. XD_

_If the chapters seem tedious and stretched out, sorry. It's how I like to write. I pay attention to detail to the point where my eyes hurt. T.T Expect some humor in the next chapter._


	8. Is that music?

**Chapter 8**

"Sheesh. What's her problem?" Margret asked, watching the rest of the monks walk away from the crash site.

Jak sneered, "Whatever it is, one thing's clear. She doesn't seem to like me and Dax."

Daxter scratched his scalp, "The feelings mutual with that broad."

The three (plus Nemo) stood in silence for a moment before Margret broke it. "So, where do we go next?"

"We're supposed to meet Kleiver at the gates to the city. He said he wanted to show us something," Jak explained, already walking off to the destination.

Margret blinked, "Kay." She walked behind them.

' **. . . I have a weird feeling.**'

'Is it bad?'

'_I feel it, too. No, it is not bad._'

'**It's just . . . weird.**'

Margret snorted softly, 'Look who you're talkin' to."

**Hey! What's the big idea?**

**Yo, Mika!**

Margret stopped walking.

'What the hell was that?'

'**Is that music?**'

**I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna get you down**

'_What?_'

**I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna get you down**

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Love's gonna get you down**

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Love's gonna get you down**

'**Oh, god. Margret. Look around.**'

She did. Almost every person in Spargus was doing some sort of dance move. One person was 'walking like an Egyptian,' a couple was dancing the Waltz, and even a group of teenagers were break-dancing on a flat surface near the beach.

'Wha?'

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna get you down**

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna get you down**

'**It has a good beat,**' Rodger admitted.

**I went walking with my momma one day**

**When she warned me what people say**

**Life your live until love is found**

**'Cause love's gonna let you down**

At this point, Margret was bobbing her head to the beat as she saw a random person performing 'The Worm.' She glanced at her companions and noticed that they were dancing to the beat as well. Jak was doing the Moonwalk, while Daxter was doing a Disco-like move, waggling his tail now and then.

**Take a look at the girl next door**

**She's a player and a downright bore**

**Jesus loves her but she wants more**

**Oh, bad girls let you down**

"Sing it!" cried Jak, starting to perform the Cabbage Patch.

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna let you down**

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna let you down**

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna let you down**

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna let you down**

Margret threw caution to the wind and joined in the dance-fest.

**Mama told me that I should know**

**Too much candy's gonna rot your soul!**

**If she loves you, let her go**

**'Cause love only gets you down**

Jak started to sing the next verse:

"**Take a look at a boy like me**

**Never stood on my own two feet**

**Now I'm blue as I can be**

**Oh, love only got me down.**"

"Sing it!" Margret belted.

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna let you down**

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna let you down**

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna let you down**

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna let you down**

Now Margret began to sing:

"**I went walking with my momma one day**

**When she warned me what people say**

**Life your live until love is found**

**'Cause love's gonna let you down!**"

'**Uh, Marge?**'

"**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna let you down**

**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**

**Oh, love's gonna let you down."**

'_Margret?_'

"**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna get you down**

**Say love, say love**

**Love's gonna get you -!"**

"MARGRET!"

Margret jumped. She whipped her head around. The citizens stopped dancing and were walking leisurely. Some stared at her in confusion and amusement as they passed.

She blinked repeatedly. Then glanced at Jak and Daxter. They both were looking at her like she was from another planet. The corner of Daxter's mouth was twitching slightly.

"Wha happened?" Margret asked.

Jak raised both eyebrows, "You don't know?'

She shook her head, "Nope."

"You were dancing like crazy while singing," Daxter said. He snickered, "You were pretty loud."

Margret said nothing, but her whole face turned crimson.

'Please tell me I didn't imagine that.'

'**Ya did, sweetheart.**'

'_At least you had fun!_'

' . . . shit.'

* * *

**AN:**

_Oh my God, that was so much fun to write! XD I didn't think it would go that well. Thank God, I was pleasantly surprised._

_Ah, and so starts the random montages. XD When I had first thought up Margret, I'd wanted her to have a screwed-up visual of everyday life. For example: She gets up in the morning, goes to bathroom, and sees Timon and Pumba singing 'Hakuna Matata' in her bathtub. She blinks, and they're gone. A little showing of how mentally fucked up she really is. It's sorta like 'Eli Stone,' except the visions have no real meaning. Expect more of these in later chapters. :D_

_The song is called '_**Lollipop**_'. The band that performs it is called _**Mika**_. What inspired me to use this song in this situation is a video. I'll post it up on my profile. Watch it, and you will laugh your ass off. XD_


	9. Kleiver's Car Lot

**Chapter 9**

'I can't believe I did that.'

'**So? What's the big deal?**'

'_You seemed to be having fun anyway._'

'Yeah, it _was_ fun, but-.'

'**Not buts. You had fun with it. Move on.**'

'_Maybe you'll have another one in the future!_'

Margret sighed softly. She walked behind Jak and Daxter while Nemo trotted happily beside her.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked, wiping her brow. The desert heat was getting to her.

"The big beluga wanted to see us, for some crazy reason," Daxter said, lounging on Jak's shoulder.

"He said something about going outside the city walls," Jak explained, slowing down to walk next to Margret and her Leaper, "We probably have to get something for him."

'**Whoo, scavenger hunt!**'

Margret rubbed her temples.

'_What's wrong, dear?_'

'Don't know. Feels like a migraine, only there's no pain.'

'**What do you mean?**'

'Every thing's bright and loud. My head doesn't hurt, though.'

"We're here." Jak's voice interrupted her conversation. The trio, plus the Leaper, had stopped in front of a large metal door. Jak took out the pass the King had given him and pointed it toward the door. It immediately opened sideways.

'**Nifty.**'

Behind the door, a sandy lot was filled with different vehicles. Margret's eyes just about sparkled.

'Holy _Mother_.'

'**Look at them all!**'

Margret wandered aimlessly around the car lot. Nemo barked happily before following her. She ran her hand lightly on the side of one that looked like a monster truck.

"Oy! What're ya doin' to my vehicles?"

Margret jumped, then spun around. The man the trio met at the arena was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. He gave her a suspicious glare, "Well?"

"Oh! Sorry. I just . . . really like cars."

Kleiver raised an eyebrow, "Oh, ya do, do ya? Not common fer 'a shelia to have an interest in racing equipment."

"Hey, Tub 'o Fun!" Jak and Dater choose that time to make themselves known, the latter lounging on Jak's head, "You go on a diet yet?"

Kleiver sneered at the ottsel, "Well, if it isn't the newbies."

'**Heh, they're noobs.**'

Margret pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing, jelly boy," Daxter jeered, his hands miming a fat belly, "We'll see who-!"

Kleiver grabbed Dater by the throat before he could finish. "Bit yer bum, rat face," he brought Daxter's face close to his, "Or I'll pound ya!" He set him back on Jak's shoulder.

Daxter waved his hand in front of his face rapidly, "Great Stink of the Precursors'! I've got two words for ya, pal," he pointed at Kleiver's face, "Tooth brush."

Margret snorted.

Jak smirked, then eyed the vehicles, "Nice rides."

"Like what ya see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts." Kleiver smiled a bit, "Tough wheels for tough work."

"You said we could use one," Jak reminded. He and Margret exchanged excited grins.

"I _did_, didn't I?" Margret inched toward the monster truck look-a-like, Nemo following close behind her. "But not one 'o those!" She instantly stopped, causing Nemo to bump into her and make her stumble.

'**Mother-!**'

'That bastard.'

"Those are for the big boys." '**Sexist.**' "You can use _that_ one." He gestured to a car that resembled a kid's go-cart.

'**Oh, WHAT?!**'

"That's not fair!"

"Tough!" He wheeled on her, "Before you can walk, you gotta crawl. And I don't think I trust you enough, yet." He lumbered off.

"I can't believe we gotta ride in this dinky thing!" Daxter complained, jumping off Jak's shoulder to inspect the car. "Looks like there's only one seat, too." The two immediately glanced at Margret.

She raised an eyebrow, the sighed, "Yeah, I'll stay. I need to get to know this place, anyway."

Jak titled his head, "You sure?"

Margret leaned backward until her spine cracked, "Yep. I'm sure. You guys have fun." She walked off. Nemo trotted off after her, tail wagging a mile a minute.

'_Now that is not fair.'_

'Nothing I can do.'

'**It's still bullshit!**'

'I know. At least they're having fun.'

"Yo, toots!"

Margret stopped walking and turned, only to have an orange furball land on her head. She yelped out of surprise. A pair of green eyes smiled back at her. "Daxter?"

Daxter grinned, "The very same!" He settled himself on her shoulder.

Margret raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be with Jak."

"Eh, Jak was gettin' a little too boring for my tastes. Plus, I didn't get a chance to spend any _quality_ time with you, doll."

She grinned slightly, "Alright. Your choice."

"Soooo, what's the plan?"

Margret started to walk in a random direction, then stopped, "I . . . don't know."

"So you have no idea what to do?"

"Yep."

"And you have no idea where you're goin'?"

"Pretty much."

'**Smooooooth.**'

"Well, I don't see a problem with that. I think I have the perfect solution." Daxter licked his finger, then stuck it in the air. "Hmmm . . ." He looked in different directions, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. "We go-!" He closed his eyes, then pointed to a random direction, "That way!"

Margret watched the whole sequence with an amused smile. She shrugged lightly, "Sounds good to me. Lead the way, boss."

Daxter lounged on her shoulder, his head laying against his crossed arms, "Oh, yeah. I am _good_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Oh my Christ! FINALLY, I finished this. Will you believe it only took a few months to finish? *gets hit with a tomato* ANYWAYS! Character development is underway, folks! I realized, while Margret converses with Jak and relates to him, I hardly mention Daxter! Who is my favorite character! DX I'm so ashamed of myself. So! A little more Daxter action for those who saw this gross crime. XD Toodles!_

**Disclaimer:** Is on first chapter. Get. A. Job.


End file.
